


Menagerie a Trois

by creepy_crawly



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: I have no excuses, Imprinting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My muses, they are whores. And, according to [Spoiler], so are Seth and Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menagerie a Trois

**Title:** Menagerie a Trois  
 **Author:** [](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://creepy-crawly.livejournal.com/)**creepy_crawly**  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Warnings:** Boy kissing. Boy cuddling. Threesomes. Breaking Dawn spoilers.  
 **Disclaimer:** Do I even begin to sound like a Mormon who's married with three sons? Didn't think so.  
 **Summary:** My muses, they are whores. And, according to [Spoiler], so are Seth and Jacob.

 

His eyes, soft. His skin, softer. His lips, softer still.

Startled out of his shock, Jacob jerks backwards, breaking the kiss. Cheeks flaming, heart racing, eyes wide, he looks at the boy kneeling across from him, so close that they are pressed knee-to-knee, so close that he can feel the heat radiating off of him.

“S-seth!” he stammers, surprised, confused, unsure of what to say.

Seth just looks at him, his eyes big and watery in his young, scared face. “I…I didn’t want this, you gotta believe me, Jacob, you gotta!” he starts to cry, fright forcing tears down his pale face. He’s never been in this position before. Never been so in love that he wants to just _die_ , and never with a guy like Jacob.

“Shh, shh,” Jacob whispers, instinctually stroking the hand that landed on his knee some time in the past two minutes. “It’ll be okay, Seth, it’ll be okay. Now, why do you think you’ve imprinted on me?”

Seth sniffles. “You’re…you’re all I ever think about anymore, Jacob. I don’t think about any other guys…that…that way, and I’ve never thought about girls that way, and…and…it feels right, even though I don’t want it, and kissing you felt so amazing and it’s like my heart’s just gonna burst and…and I talked to Quil and he said to just go for it and…”

After that, his words become incomprehensible, just get lost in his sobbing. Jacob just holds on to him, whispering reassurances, stroking his quivering shoulders, holding the younger teen close and trying to comfort him.

Eventually, they both fall asleep.

\----

“And so that’s what was going on last night,” Jacob finishes, scowling at Edward even as he warms Bella with an arm around her shoulders. She’s asleep against his. “Sorry if we disturbed you.”

“Do you think he’s imprinted on you?” Edward asks calmly.

Jacob just barely remembers not to shrug. “I…I don’t know,” he confesses finally. “It sounds like it, to me, anyway. But I’ve not imprinted, not yet. And I think it works both ways.”

“It may not,” Alice pipes up, seated comfortably in another chair. “You…Jacob, have you _ever_ thought about what sex would be like with a guy?”

Jacob flushes quickly, but says nothing, too surprised by her question to come up with a suitable answer.

“Aaaaaand there’s your answer, then,” Alice says, her eyes dancing. “Some wolves…well, up in Denali, there’s a wolf family…a _real_ wolf pack…that’s a little…different. The alpha male kinda has a little somethin’-somethin’ going on with the beta male, but he’s also got the alpha female chillin’ with him, too. And she sometimes chills with the beta male. It’s like, wolfy-threesome. If it works for them, why not for you lot?”

“Because… Because…” Jacob scrambles, desperate for a reason why _that_ cannot be the answer.

He can’t find one.

Alice’s smile only grows.

\----

“So…so you think I have imprinted on you?” Seth sniffles, looking up at him, teary-eyed. “I’m not going crazy?”

“Can’t go where you already are,” Jacob laughs kindly. Reaching out, he pulls the younger boy against his muscular chest. Seth feels… _right_ there. He feels like he fits. Suddenly happy for no good reason, Jacob cradles him against his body and leans back against the tree, feeling the soft grass tickle his bare arms. “Yeah, I think you imprinted on me. And I don’t think it’s going to stop there.”

Quickly, still holding Seth, he outlines what Alice explained. He tries and tells it a little more…appropriately.

Seth listens (more to Jacob’s heartbeat, and feeling the way his chest rumbles, oooh, bass voices are niiiiiice) and then smirks. “Guess that’s why Leah’s got the furry problem, too.”

Jacob smirks.

\----

“What the _hell_ is that sound?” Esme demands, looking up from the book she’s reading. “It sounds like…”

“It is what it sounds like,” Alice snickers, watching Edward’s face turn an interesting shade of green as he accidently taps the thoughts of the two male werewolves.

“Alice,” Esme sighs, not wanting to play referee for the two. Honestly. _Children_.

\----

“So…she’ll be our third?”

“When she’s old enough, yes,” Jacob answers, cradling Renesmee against his chest. “Until then…it’s like Quil and Claire.”

“But she’s cuter,” Seth says impishly, smiling down at Renesmee. “Hey there, Nessie.”

Her flailing hand catches him in the face, and he jumps a little, like he’s startled. Then he settles into the stream of her thoughts, unconsciously holding her hand against his face.

\----

“Did you hear about that Cullen girl? I hear she has…”

“Two boyfriends, the greedy bitch. And they’re both hotter’n…”

“Hell, is that a…dude, come check out this…”

“Aston Martin. We just had to drive the _Aston Martin_.” Seth scowls at Jacob.

Jacob grins back, his smirk wide and easy-going. “It’s her first day at a new school, Sethie. We gotta impress the boys.”

“Like I can’t impress them enough without your help, you whores.” Laughing, Nessie hurtles into the car, her leap just barely clearing the side. “Honestly. You’re going to turn me into a tramp before the year is out.”

“Just because we walk you to school in the mornings…” Jacob begins, starting the car.

“And because we pick you up in the drug-dealing-pimp-car in the afternoons,” Seth continues, twisting to make sure she’s buckled her seatbelt.

“Does not mean you’re whores,” Nessie finishes. She laughs again as they pull out of the Forks High School parking lot, quickly clearing to _way_ above the speed limit. “Whatever you say…whores.”  



End file.
